happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Quack Under Pressure
'Quack Under Pressure '''is a HTFF episode. It is the first installment of LOD's ''Still Alive package. Plot Dr. Quackery performs an operation on Nutty, completing it successfully. Aurora suddenly bursts into his clinic to call him out as a fraud. Nutty explodes due to having candy stuffed inside of him. Aurora points to Quackery's false badge and licenses, taking them away and threatening to sue. Quackery comes up with an alternate solution when Nutty's severed arm points to a photo of a medical school. The next day, Quackery enrolls himself as a new student at the medical school. Nursery is also seen heading to the entrance, but the dean, Lumpy, refuses thinking she is a child. Bitter of her rejection, Nursery spots Random chasing a butterfly and comes up with a plan. Hopping onto Random's head, Nursery cloaks the bat with her outfit, disguising themselves as a taller person. Lumpy, distracted by the same butterfly, allows the duo inside. Meanwhile, Quackery makes his way into a classroom with Sniffles, Toothy and Doc. The professor, Teachie, gives a lecture about CPR before having the students practice with CPR dummies. Toothy performs dentistry on his dummy, drilling a hole through its head in the process. Sniffles and Doc do considerably better jobs. Finally, Quackery attempts to use defibrillators on his dummy, when he decides to switch gears and use an electric chair instead, blowing the dummy to bits and horrifying the entire class. Teachie gives him a dunce cap and makes him sit at the back of the room. Nursery and Random explore the hallway, when the latter catches a glimpse of a vending machine and runs to it. A loud thud is heard and everyone discovers Random moaning on the floor in pain, an unconscious Nursery completely cloaked in their suit. The scene then cuts to Random laying asleep on an operation table, with the students observing from outside the room. Germy is about to perform the surgery, but Quackery accidentally slams the door on him. Seeing this as his big chance to prove himself, Quackery picks up a scalpel and cuts open Random's abdomen, leading her to scream until succumbing to blood loss. He fiddles around a bit with her innards, at which point Nursery awakens in shock at the grisly situation. As she begins to scream, Quackery pulls her out. Assuming he brought a baby out of the womb, the audience claps. A graduation ceremony is held sometime later. Teachie is shown handing out diplomas, Lumpy and even Aurora accompany him. Quackery walks up proudly to receive his reward. Teachie realizes he is out of diplomas, but Aurora gives him Quackery's old badge. Quackery ends up being stabbed in the chest by his own badge. The badge shortly falls off and copious amounts of blood squirt out of the wound. Deaths #Nutty explodes. #Germy is crushed by the door. #Random dies of blood loss after being cut open by Quackery. #Quackery also dies of blood loss. Trivia *The title is a pun on 'crack under pressure'. *Toothy's performance on the dummy mirrors his dentist role in Nuttin' but the Tooth. *This marks Teachie's first kill. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 101 Episodes